Wikia (Wikipedia)
Yo Momma is an American television show based upon insulting another's mother for fun. Creators, executive producers and hosts are Wilmer Valderrama, along with Sam Sarpong (Seasons 1 and 2), Jason Everhart and Destiny Lightsy. The show—which ran from 2006 to 2007, and as the title suggests—used "yo momma" jokes, and many episodes featured guest appearances from rappers. Contents hide * 1 Guest appearances ** 1.1 Season 1: Los Angeles ** 1.2 Season 2: New York City ** 1.3 Season 3: Atlanta * 2 The Yo Momma Online Network * 3 References * 4 External links Guest appearancesedit Season 1: Los Angelesedit * Week One: Method Man * Week Two: Mike Jones * Week Three: Chingy * Week Four: Ne-Yo * Best of LA: They were selected as the jury for the hosts Season 2: New York Cityedit * Week One (Brooklyn): Jadakiss * Week Two (Manhattan): E-40 * Week Three (Bronx): Fat Joe * Week Four (Queens): Chamillionaire * Best of NY: As was the case in Season One, the mommas of the weekly runner-ups were jury members. Season 3: Atlantaedit * Week One: Ying Yang Twins * Week Two: Bow Wow * Week Three: Jermaine Dupri * Week Four: Frankie J * Best of Atlanta: Again, the mommas of the weekly runner-ups served as the jury for the head-to-head semi-finals. The Yo Momma Online Networkedit In conjunction with Yo Momma, MTV launched YoMomma.tv, a Web 2.0 community dedicated to increasing viewer engagement with the program, and heavily promoted during''Yo Momma'' episodes. Site users construct a profile and upload their own yo momma jokes (or "disses"), and attempt to boost their rankings on the site by challenging other users to "Battles", exchanges of uploaded disses between two users. Both disses and Battles are voted on by the user community. A corollary feature is "Let's Bully", which allows users to send insults over e-mail using an avatar of the user's face superimposed over modifiable clip art. The Let's Bully feature was the subject of an article in Adweek Magazine.1 Referencesedit # Jump up^ 1 # Source (Wikipedia ) External linksedit * Official website * Yo Momma at the Internet Movie Database * Yo Momma at TV.com A maternal insult (also referred to as a "yo mama" joke) is a reference to a person's mother through the use of phrases such as "your mother" or other regional variants, frequently used to insult the target by way of their mother.1 Used as an insult, "your mother..." preys on widespread sentiments of filial piety, making the insult particularly and globally offensive. "Your mother" can be combined with most types of insults, although suggestions of promiscuity are particularly common.2 Insults based on obesity, incest, age,race, poverty, poor hygiene, unattractiveness, or stupidity may also be used. Compared to other types of insults, "your mother" insults are especially likely to incite violence.3Slang variants such as "yo mama", "yo momma", "yer ma", "ya mum", "your mum" or "your mom" are sometimes used, depending on the local dialect. Insults involving "your mother" are commonly used when playing the dozens. Although the phrase has a long history of including a description portion (such as the old "your mother wears combat boots", which implied that one's mother worked as a prostitute in the military), the phrase "yo mama" by itself, without any qualifiers, has become commonly used as an all-purpose insult1 or an expression of defiance. Contents hide ** 1 "Your mom" ** 2 Historic examples ** 3 In popular culture ** 4 See also ** 5 References ** 6 External links "Your mom" "Your mom", sometimes also "yo momma", generally depicts an obese, unemployed, permissive, poor, unintelligent and ugly person. The phrase is usually not literally meant as a direct insult to a person's mother, but is supposed to describe a type of imaginative fantasy person with the said characteristics. When visually depicted, "your mom" is usually ugly, neglected or absurdly obese. These attributes are also seen in the intro of a maternal insult, e.g. "Your mom is so fat,...", but sometimes occur later within the joke or even deliver the punchline itself. Sometimes, even the gender of the "mom" is doubted, which is reflected in a lacking femininity or excessive masculinity. An example of this is: "Your mom has a hairy ballsack." Historic examples In the Bible, king Joram is greeted by the rebel Jehu with a hostile expression concerning Joram's mother: William Shakespeare used such a device in Act I Scene 1 of Timon of Athens: Also in Act IV, Scene II of Titus Andronicus, Aaron taunts his lover's sons: In popular culture ** The television show Yo Momma features contestants "playing the dozens." ** The Australian hip-hop outfit Butterfingers released a song called "Yo Mama" that made number 17 on the 2004 Triple J Hottest 100.5 ** The comedic film Monty Python and the Holy Grail presents maternal insult as a method of taunting prevalent since at least the High Middle Ages, combining it with its paternal equivalent in a French castle guard's exclamation "Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!" ** The Mexican film Y tu mamá también's title is an equivalent usage in Spanish ("and your mother too"). ** California alternative hip hop group The Pharcyde's debut album Bizarre Ride II the Pharcyde featured as its first single "Ya Mama" mainly of the group playing the dozens, released October 8, 1992. ** Daphne and Celeste use the variant "and your momma too" in their 1999 hit Ooh Stick You. ** The XKCD comic uses the trope in the context of the Lincoln-Douglas debates.6